


Inbound Goofiness

by Signalius (Twiranux)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiranux/pseuds/Signalius
Summary: "What's up Greg? I hope you’re all having a great day; welcome back to my channel. This of course is another episode of 'Boyz II Men...on Instagram'. Drew stopped by and now we're filming this very video.""Hey guy, I am a boyz, seeking only the best advice from the only reliable place on Earth. Danny's house, of course." Drew waves to the camera, then casually leans back onto the seat.
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Inbound Goofiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Greg! Hey guy!
> 
> Gonna be honest, some parts might honestly read more like a script, but I mean it sort of is, meta-contextually speaking. I made it so that it is as 'within character' as I saw fit. But also, Drew is just precious the more he swears, it’s great, highly recommended. And uh, it’s rated T only because language, I promise.
> 
> The superscript numbers next to the quotes link to what I actually found on Instagram as an added bonus.
> 
> Without further ado, as a wise man once said: Let’s just jump right into it.

Sunshafts weave through the curtains, diffusing across several points in the room. Quaint stillness fogs over the space, filling into the hall-like nook and coming back around to settle near the only person currently inside. A metallic rattling disturbs the otherwise hush upstairs area, the minor scraping of the metal chair legs absorbed by the carpeted flooring beneath. Finding the lighting conditions subpar, Danny approaches the window, drawing the curtains to a firm close; the radiant glow falling away from his hazel hair, replaced with the more neutral, homely comfort of his interior accents.

"Knock knock." Drew first peeks his head into the room, before walking in, then closing the door behind him. 

"Hey, ready to make the video?" Danny greets offhandedly, getting straight to the point.

Putting most of his focus on setting up the camera onto the tripod, one of the metal bits suddenly snap shut. Already too familiar with his setup, Danny quickly retracts his fingers away, despite the metal bit fastening itself opposite the side he is working with. He mumbles a curse word under his breath but manages to anchor the camera, beginning the recording session.

"Yeah, but I just have one thing that's been bothering me. Have any ideas for the intro sketch?" Drew questions, splaying his hands out.

"Honestly, I was about to ask you the same thing." Danny adjusts the lightbox next to his desk, angling it higher as well as touching the brightness up. 

"Damn." Muttering to himself, Drew paces around the room, taking a sharp 90° turn when approaching too close to a wall. "Maybe...nah, I'm not too sure."

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure we'll figure it out." 

"Okay yeah. But usually, we would have _some_ vague idea at this point, right?"

"We'll come back around after we shoot this main part, or if we get stuck we still have the rest of the week to think it over," Danny reassures with a grin.

"I know, I know. I just didn't think we'd be _this rusty_ at making a collab. You'd think after so long of doing these, and the whole tour…" Drew trails off, mumbling incoherently. He runs his left hand nervously across the nape of his neck, occasionally grabbing at the shorter, finer strands of brown hair. 

Danny stops tinkering around with the setup and walks over to Drew. With gentle intent, he places his hands on the other's shoulders. "Take a few deep breaths. You can sit down whenever you're ready, no rush." 

With his hands retreating, Danny turns around and then sits down on his chair; the same old wooden chair he's been too lazy to replace. Tilting his head a little, he gestures over to the seat next to him.

Drew obliges to the suggestion, taking a few minutes to let go of his worries, slowly mellowing out to the thought of sharing an ice-cold LaCroix with Danny after filming.

Eventually, Drew settles down onto the seat. "Yeah, I'm good now. Not as big a deal as I was making it to be."

"I just don't want to push you into doing anything, is all." With a couple of clicks on the trackpad, Danny begins to record the audio and then pulls up the document of the video outline on his desktop. "You can do the clap sync, might help get it out of your head."

"Good idea," Drew raises his hands in front of his face, making sure they are in the frame. "Three, two, one," and then he claps his hands together.

"What's up Greg? I hope you’re all having a great day; welcome back to my channel. This of course is another episode of 'Boyz II Men...on Instagram'. Drew stopped by and now we're filming this very video."

"Hey guy, I am a boyz, seeking only the best advice from the only reliable place on Earth. Danny's house, of course." Drew waves to the camera, then casually leans back onto the seat.

"Do you have any idea what we're gonna talk about—" Danny sharply exhales, interrupting his own sentence.

“Fuck, that sounds lame, why did I write it like that? Okay." Danny clears his throat, deciding instead to improvise an entirely new line. "We've read them, you've formed strong opinions over them, but this boy banquet never ends."

"Yeah, so we've both done videos in the past about these weird Instagram advice posts, but they just have never left our radar. So Danny here is gonna read these Instagram posts, but now we both get to share the feeling of awkwardness while in the same room!"

"Wait, what?" Danny says all doe-eyed, acting surprised for the camera. "How come you're not gonna read them, I thought you came over here to—”

"This is your channel, right? So it's your content." Raising his left hand, Drew pats Danny's right shoulder with conviction. "I don’t actually have to do anything…Well, I'm just here for emotional support, just in case."

"So we got these throughout Instagram, some of which Drew hasn't seen, and some I haven't seen since Drew picked some of these. So that’ll be fun."

Danny clicks on the first image in the collection, still as surprised as he was when he first came across it. He smirks at the text in front of him, finding amusement within the cringe.

"Alright this'll be a warm-up: Bro, turn down your feelings and turn up your hustle.”[ ¹](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/767528226540224542/767529462321119232/20201018_192720.jpg)

Crossing his arms, Drew shakes his head disapprovingly. "Bros aren't allowed to have feelings."

"It could also be saying that feelings can be exploited as a way of making money. Like clickbait but for everyday life."

"Sorry everyone, I'm contractually obligated to not be sad about grandma's funeral because I'm too busy turning up my hustle." Drew takes his phone out of his pocket, pretending to look busy. "I gotta see if my wealth has been transferred over yet, I was mentioned in the will."

"Damn, that got a little dark. Poor grandma!" Danny responds, feigning concern.

"You don't have to keep the second half of it. I'll admit that came out of nowhere." Drew concedes, now resting his arms on his sides. He places his phone back into his pocket.

“Huh? Oh, it was a respectable stab at a joke...no pun intended, shit," Danny stomps down the heel of his foot, catching himself a little too late.

"I mean if you say so," Drew mentally lifts up his spirits, readying his quick tongue.

"I got the next post right here. This is a good, simple one: whatever you do, make noise.”[ ²](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/767528226540224542/767529461955690496/20201018_192738.jpg)

"Just _whatever_? Even when I'm in bed, just trying to sleep…" Drew leans his head to the right, playing out the scenario in his head. He could feel the pillow under his head and imagines strange, uncontrollable vocalizations coming out of his throat.

"You continuously go 'la la la' in between your snores, to keep that streak up, y'know?" Danny waves his pointer finger back and forth like a metronome.

"Alternatively, you could just force yourself into an ASMR mindset of always making random sounds with stuff to replace the silence, just…whatever you do, make noise?" Drew rubs his palms together, looking directly at Danny with a confused look on his face.

"Or at a movie theater, just talk over the whole movie, eat your theater snacks really obnoxiously." Danny holds out both of his hands as if holding a bucket of popcorn.

Drew follows Danny's charade by pretending to eat popcorn from the bucket by the handful, then exaggeratingly sipping imaginary soda from an imaginary straw.

"Hey! This is my popcorn!" Danny yelps, pulling away his hands.

"Yeah, but I paid for it."

Danny crossed his arms in pretend-frustration, before breaking the façade with a laugh.

"I just think of a DJ telling the audience to make some noise, y'know? But he never does anything afterward, he just continuously demands you to get hyped to no end." Drew explains. "We could play out a little skit here."

"Oh, for sure. The two of us jumping or 'dancing' around," Danny uses air quotes, "and we just get worn out because the fucking DJ won't let the beat drop. Just hours and even days go by, and by the end, we just want to go back home."

"Shit, that's kinda depressing but a hilarious concept."

“You made a joke about death earlier, so look who’s talking,” Danny chuckles while shrugging his shoulders.

"Damn, you got me there," Drew yields, waving his hands in jesting surrender.

"Next one up. Boyfriend and boy friend, you see that little space, that's called the friendzone."[ ³](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/767528226540224542/767529462601482270/20201018_192659.jpg)

"Oh, I get it. So like we're boyfrien—"

"What?" Danny turns his head towards Drew, his eyes widening while the rest of his face is frozen in place. He stares intensely, an unmistakable sense of mischief becoming palpable in the air.

Drew points at himself, then at Danny.

"We're both boys and we're both friends, yeah? So logically..."

"Oh, okay yeah. Of course," Danny vaguely replies, going along with the sudden shift in tone.

Feeling a tickle in his throat, Drew struggles to keep composure, opting to nod furiously in agreement, trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

"No, go ahead. Finish my sentence for me," Drew invites warmly, his lips quivering, restraining his mouth from blurting out the rest.

"Are you trying to insinuate that w—"

"No further comments, thank you." Drew shakes his head with a coy look on his face. 

"What?" Danny reacts, split between accepting the shenanigans or halting it altogether. "What does that, but you chose to show me this one...nevermind."

"Oh you know, that's called the friendzone." Using both of his hands, Drew outlines a rectangle in the air. He then outlines a triangle off to the side, partially overlapping the imagined rectangle. "And this is the non-friend zone."

"Oh, I see how it is." Danny follows along, paying close attention to Drew's hand gestures. 

"I'm glad you're just blindly agreeing with me. So with that, let's move on." Clasping his hands together, Drew realigns his focus to dumb Instagram comedy.

"Alright, next IG post. Stop crying for the girl who cries and enjoys in bed with another boy."[ ⁴](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/767528226540224542/767529463545724948/20201018_192613.jpg) Danny snickers then points at the screen. "I think this one is telling us to enjoys in bed with another boy?" 

"Or maybe it's the girl that both cries and enjoys while in bed. And maybe you're supposed to stop crying for her along with some other guy, who's also doing the same thing…?" Drew scratches his head, lost in his explanation. He reads the quote a second time, only to make less sense of it in his mind.

"I just feel bad for the girl who cries either way. No wonder this quote is telling me to stop crying, it's a very unfortunate situation overall." Danny scoffs, smirking at the entire scenario. 

"Oh, yeah. For sure, because crying is only exclusive to...everyone else but the dude _in this_ exact situation? Huh, the more you know." Drew concludes.

"See, this next one I have matches nicely to the last one. You ready to hear this?" Danny clicks on the next file. "The smartest things a man can ever learn is to never need a girlfriend."[ ⁵](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/767528226540224542/767529462900195358/20201018_192636.jpg)

"W-what the fuck even?" Taking his hand, Drew facepalms, mesmerized by the escalating absurdity of each post.

"This isn't the worst, I mean—"

"Only the realest advice here for the realest of men," Drew announces directly to the camera. "Bros can't have feelings and men can't have girlfriends."

"Yeah, men only can learn the smartest things according to this one," Danny declares sarcastically, staring right at the camera for a few seconds. "You heard it straight from this post, you can _learn_ to never need a girlfriend."

"Just completely optional, fuck—" 

Placing his hands on his face, Drew could no longer hold back his laughter. Squeezing his eyes shut, he cracks up due to the sheer nonsense of the topic of the video.

"Holy shit, please edit this part out, it's gonna make me look like a fucking idiot." 

Drew gets up out of his seat wheezing in the recoil of his laughing fit. He moves his hands down his abdomen, clutching tightly with both arms as he grounds himself to reality by firmly planting his feet onto the floor.

"I'm guessing you need a moment?" Danny asks, turning his head. Smiling fervently, he watches Drew trying to catch his breath. He chuckles along, though not as intensely.

“Huh, yeah.” Drew heaves, slowly regaining his composure.

"I have just one more here, then maybe we can take a break?" Danny suggests, getting up from his chair. He looks down at his phone, remembering the quote before tucking his phone into his back pocket. "Couple minutes to get sorted and whatever else."

"Fine by me, go for it."

Drew idly fidgets his fingers around, a growing feeling of selfish eagerness taking over his other thoughts. His eyes lock onto Danny's, drawn in by such familiar baby blue eyes.

"Don't let a fool kiss you, and a kiss fool you,"[ ⁶](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/767528226540224542/767529463264837662/20201018_192552.jpg) Danny recites charmingly, biting down on his lower lip.

“Please, you’ve got me swooning.” Drew smirks. He points finger guns at Danny, helplessly reeled in by the delivery of an otherwise lame saying. "Are you directing this at me?"

“But _are_ you gonna let this fool kiss you?” Danny reframes the quote, implicitly answering the other's skepticism. His eyebrows arch up, sensing a shift in Drew's approach. 

"Well yeah, since you asked so nicely." Drew boops Danny on the nose with his finger. "Yep, by all means, just—"

Danny places his hand on the nape of Drew's neck and then pulls him in with tenderness.

Drew gasps for a short moment before finding himself interrupted by Danny's lips sealing his own. A swirling concoction of elation and surprise begins to form within his emotional core. Drew finds himself kissing back with the same level of confidence as Danny is. With a soft hum, Drew pulls back a bit to catch his breath, before returning to the strange, new sensation. His hands blindly navigate toward the other man's torso, accidentally lifting the shirt a little and making direct contact with Danny's hips.

The sensation jolts Danny into an interesting idea, as he braces Drew's back with his left forearm. He then takes a step back with his left foot, arcing the rest of his body forwards in an attempt to deepen the moment with a dip. Danny's lips press harder, juxtaposed with a soft plop from a slight change in angle. 

Unfortunately, Drew is none the wiser. Failing to brace himself properly, he loses his sense of balance, landing on his back with a slam. Luckily, his head does not come to impact with the floor.

"Oof, shit!" Through gritted teeth, Drew groans; he winces, his eyes shut at the impact despite not feeling any immediate pain. 

Drew opens his eyes a split second later and finds Danny holding himself up just a few inches above him. Curious, his eyes wander down, peering into the collar of Danny's shirt before snapping his gaze away. Once more do their eyes meet, this time with a distinct glimmer only can be explained as _something complicatedly more than platonic_.

"Whoops," Danny chuckles nervously, his brows creasing with guilt. "I didn't think that all the way through."

Drew softens his otherwise piercing gaze, physically reacting with a half-lidded, curve-lipped type of acceptance. Placing his left hand firmly against Danny's right shoulder, Drew sighs. 

"Sure you didn't." 

Using all of his strength, Drew forces Danny to pivot suddenly, rolling around one another; the two switch places in a matter of seconds, with Drew now hovering confidently above an astonished Danny. 

"I honestly thought you wouldn't even kiss me," Drew admits brazenly, taking hold of Danny's naïvely placed wrists. He sits down on Danny’s abdomen, straddling impishly. “But really? While we’re trying to film a collab video of all times?”

"What the fuck, you're crushing me!" Danny grins from ear to ear, in heavy contrast to his double-entendre. "Throughout all of today, you obviously have been trying to flirt with me. And not so subtly, might I add."

"All of today? Please, I've been at it sinc—Wait, there's been an acceptable threshold? Since when?" Drew shifts his weight off, now situated firmly on the floor. He wipes his face using the back of his hand while extending out the other to Danny.

"Since we’re only supposed to flirt on Skype, remember?” Danny accepts Drew’s hand, pulling himself up off of the soft carpet, and joins in on nonchalantly sitting around.

“Oh, you're right. How could I forget? Duh!” Crossing his eyes for a moment, Drew taps his forehead with the tips of his fingers. 

Retrieving his phone once more, Danny tabs back into his photo gallery. "Don't let a fool kiss you, a—"

"You're much more than a fool," Drew objects, shaking his head. "And you really didn't fool me with...whatever _that_ was just then."

"Well, maybe we need to do the bit again, get it right this time," Danny nudges, raising and lowering his eyebrows repeatedly.

"But you promised me a break after that first attempt," Drew whimpers with a devious look in his eyes. "Fuckin' liar you are."

"And don't let a kiss fool you."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Patch Notes:  
> v 0.95 - Word count: 2,727  
> v 1.0 - Word count: 2,828  
> v 1.1 - Underlined "Boys II Men...On Instagram", as per title "guildlines"  
> v 1.15 - Un-underlined "Boys II Men...On Instagram" for readability  
> v 1.2 - Word count: 2,843  
> v 1.3 - Word count: 2,901


End file.
